Service representatives in some industries sometimes have to communicate documents or information thereon between their location and a remote location at which the documents are located. For example, banking customers often need or desire the interaction with a customer service representative to aid them in doing a transaction.
In many instances, the best interaction is in-person; however, sometimes in-person communication is not possible. In such situations, often the customer contacts the company via a telephone and transacts business in that manner. However, in some circumstances, it may be difficult to transact business in this manner, such as when documents have to be passed between the customer and the company, such as in a mortgage transaction or automobile purchase.
This can be problematic for a number of reasons. For instance, there may be no way to transmit the documents between the customer and service representative, the customer may not be skilled enough to operate a communication device, or the documents are received by the company, but not sent directly to the service representative thereby slowing the transaction down, among other issues.